


home away from home

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Tomlinson-Deakin Household, a short smut joke/mention, and a little bout of anxiety at the beginning, but mainly family/christmas fluff, no joke, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: They’ve been together for six months when Louis asks Harry to come to his hometown for Christmas.or, This is Harry's first Christmas away from his family. He doesn't expect to find a second family along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlight_mile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mile/gifts).



> Alexis, I hope you enjoy this. <3
> 
> Special thanks to [Ezra](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com/) and [Bonnie](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) for all the help. You two really are the best. How can I ever repay you?
> 
> And to the rest of you, I hope all enjoy this too! :) I'll tag my tumblr once I am revealed.
> 
> Xx

 

They’ve been together for six months when Louis asks Harry to come to his hometown for Christmas.

Harry’s mum had already been telling him about her own plans, going to his grandparents and just spending the day with them. Gemma is staying home in Tokyo with her girlfriend this year, since Ayuka came to christmas in England with her last year.

So the first thought through his mind should not be  _ what if mum hates me _ . Yes, this will be his first time not going home for the holidays, and mum wasn’t upset when Gemma stayed in Tokyo the year before last. In the back of his head, he  _ knows _ his mum won’t mind. She’s met Louis, loves him, or so she says, and she says as much when he calls to tell her.

“Harry, sweetie. As long as you come home for your birthday, I don’t mind at all. I’m sure Louis’ family is just as lovely as he is, and they’ll love meeting you.”

And though that may be a relief, Harry still can’t calm his nerves. They’ve met each other’s mum’s, of course, but with Louis’ parents being so busy with all the kids and work, and with Harry getting a promotion at work, it’s been kind of hard for them to make time to go to Doncaster so Harry can actually meet all of Louis’ siblings.

It’ll be nice, yes. Harry’s heard so much of Louis’ sisters and brother, and of course of his mum too. And he’s sure they’ve heard about him too. But Harry really wants to be liked by them. Especially Louis’ mum.

They met briefly, while Louis’ mum was in town to see an old family friend. Louis invited him to lunch, but Harry got caught up in work and was late, and was only able to speak with Jay for a few minutes before she had to leave.

He’s felt so bad since then, because he didn’t want Jay’s first impression of him to be bad. She ended up texting Louis later and asking if Harry was a workaholic. Harry had almost cried when Louis told him. He felt so bad, but Louis was there to comfort him. “She doesn’t hate you,” he had reassured, “She was just worried because she knows what it’s like to be with someone who cares more about work than anything else. And I know you’re not like that. At all.”

The point is, Harry’s nervous as fuck. They’re three days away from leaving, and all he can think about is saying the right things and being the right person. He wants Louis’ family to like him.

It’s been keeping him up at night, and Louis’ seemed to notice because he stays up with Harry and does what he can to help him fall asleep. The gesture is nice, and it helps a lot.

But when the night before they leave comes, all Harry can think about is seeing Louis’ sister’s faces in real life and chasing Ernie around and helping Jay with Christmas dinner. He just wants everything to be perfect. And it’s making him anxious.

“Harry, are you alright?” Louis asks from his side of the bed.

Harry rolls over to face him, reaching out to link his fingers with Louis’ between them. He stares at them for a long moment, admiring Louis’ slender fingers between his own and how warm Louis’ skin always is. “I guess I’m still nervous about tomorrow,” he admits, not daring to look up at those blue eyes. He squeezes Louis’ fingers and continues, “I’m just really excited to meet everybody. And I really want them to like me.”

“Harry, if it weren’t for the fact that I know I’m head over heels for you, I’d say my family probably loves you more than I do. I literally talk about you all the time whenever I’m on the phone with mum or my sisters. I don’t think you have anything to worry about love.” His words sound warm and sincere, reassuring Harry that, yes, tomorrow will go smoothly.

There’s still a niggling feeling in his chest, but he knows it’ll go away once the initial meetings tomorrow have passed.

“Thank you,” he whispers, snuggling close and letting Louis wrap his arms around him. He inhales Louis’ scent, the smell of  _ home _ , nose snug against his warm chest, and finally feels calm enough to start drifting off. Louis will always be his safe haven. “I love you,” he manages to mumble, already feeling half in the clouds.

“I love you too baby, you’re going…” Harry’s in and out of consciousness, causing him to hear only half of what Louis is saying, but he picks up words like “perfect” and “love you” and he feels content as he finally dozes off.

-

From the moment he opens his eyes to moment they park in front of Louis’ childhood home, Harry feels on edge, nerves going crazy. Louis holding his hand as he drives helps, as well as his soothing words.

Harry takes a moment to breath, looking up at the inviting house before them. He sighs, feeling Louis’ encouraging words in his heart as he steps out of their car and follows to help Louis grab their bags from the boot. Louis thanks him, using his free hand to guide Harry up the worn path, to the front door.

The door opens before they even reach the steps, and out run the two youngest, Harry recognizes from pictures, nearly screaming Louis’ name. In a second the warmth of Louis’ hand at the small of his back is gone, and Harry watches as Louis crouches down just in time to scoop the little ones up in his arms.

“Ernie! Dory!” he croaks, and Harry can hear the scratch in his throat. He hopes Louis doesn’t cry, because then  _ he’ll _ cry, and he doesn’t want to make a mess of himself in front of everybody.

Harry throws Louis’ bag over his shoulder, standing there and admiring the way Louis pinches at the twins’ noses and coos at how big they’ve gotten.

After a few moments, he hears Louis’ mum calling for the twins from inside. Louis stands and ushers them inside, and Harry slowly follows behind, shutting the front door behind himself.

“What have I told you two about going outside without a coat! Or shoes! I don’t care if your brother is home, there’s snow on the ground and I can’t afford the two of you getting sick.”

Harry watches quietly in the background as Jay softly scolds the twins, giving them both a poke on the nose. “Yes mummy,” Doris says, followed by Ernest saying, “Sorry mummy. We’re just happy. Loulou is home!”

Harry’s been watching the cute exchange, so it startles him a little when Louis takes his own bag back, as well as Harry’s, and sets them on the ground. He’s chuckles, then says, “C’mon babe. Take your boots and coats off. Then I’ll properly introduce you.”

“Okay,” Harry replies. He toes his boots off, then thanks Louis when he helps hang his coat up on the hook. He lays his own over the banister, to which Jay scolds as he walks up, holding each of the twin’s hands.

“Louis,” Jay hums, rolling her eyes. “You lived in this house for nearly eighteen years and you still refuse to use the hooks. I’d turn you right around and send you on your way if I knew I wouldn’t have a mob of angry kids coming at me for doing so.”

“Mum, if I had a banister at home I’d throw my coat on there too. Did you really think I would change?” 

“He doesn’t use the hooks at home either, just throws his stuff on the floor,” Harry chuckles, the words pouring out before he even realises what he’s said. Louis takes Doris’ hand from her, and then turns to Harry, who freezes.

Now there are four sets of eyes on him, and he bites his lip. Louis’ soft smile and dazzling eyes are what brings Harry out of his funk, and his eyes focus on the four year old staring at him from Louis’ side.

“Hi! Doris, right?” he greets, crouching down so he eye level with her. Her eyes are curious, and she looks a little nervous herself, which makes Harry feel a little better about his own nerves. “‘M Harry and I just absolutely love your curlies here.” He reaches up to flick at one of her ringlets. “They’re cuter than mine!”

At that she giggles, hitting Louis’ leg and exclaiming, “Loulou! He’s funny!”

“I know,” Louis agrees, “That’s why I like him.”

“Mummy, I wanna say hi too!” Ernest protests from behind Louis. Harry watches him squirm his way out of his mum’s arms, and then run over, only to crash into Harry’s legs. “Harry! Harry! Harry!”

Well, he’s not nearly as shy as Dory, Harry sees. He chuckles, bending down again. “Well hello to you too Ernie. Aren’t you just a loud one.”   
“I am!” he squeals.

“Takes after his brother,” Harry just barely picks up on Jay’s comment.

He keeps his eyes on Ernest though, poking at his cute belly. “Well then Ernie, are you happy your brother is home for Christmas? I know he was pretty excited to come see you and your sister.”

“I’ve been waiting all  _ year _ for him to come home!” Ernest exaggerates, and then whispers, “I even saved the red lolli from Doctor Steve all week to give to him.”

Harry knows Louis came home at the end of September for a weekend and saw everybody then, but he plays along anyway. “Wow! That is a long time. Well, I’m sure he’ll love the treat. I know he brought plenty for you and your sisters to all have.”

“You did?” Ernest’s wide eyes turn to Louis, who chuckles and nods.

“I sure did, but you and your sister have to promise to be nice to Harry the whole time we’re here, or you won’t get any.”

After that it’s like a floodgate opens, and the twins are chatting nonstop with Harry, asking if they want to play with his toys or if he wants something to drink. He’s chuckling, trying to answer all their questions all at once.

He’s thankful when Jay intervenes and tells them to go to the den.

Once Harry is able to stand back up, he nervously rubs his hands on the front of his jeans, looking between Louis and Jay.

Then Jay rolls her eyes and pulls Harry into probably one of the best hugs he’s ever had, next to his own mum’s and Louis’, of course. “Don’t be nervous love,” she says, rubbing his back softly. “I won’t bite. If we didn’t want you here then we wouldn’t have agreed to let you come.”

“Thank you,” he whispers back.

For once he actually feels like his heart isn’t going to beat out of his chest. Louis’ fingers press softly at the small of his back, and he slowly lets go, smiling at Jay and taking a step back to be by Louis.

Jay smiles at the two of them, then she sighs when Ernest yells for her. “The girls are all in the living room,” she says, “Come say hi after you put your bags up.”

After she walks out of the foyer, Louis turns to Harry and pokes his stomach, causing Harry to giggle. “They loved you! I told you they would!”

“You’re right,” Harry sighs out, pushing Louis’ prodding fingers away. He feels a bit giddy, to be honest, and pulls Louis right into his arms. “Just as long as the rest of them like me too.”

“They will. Trust me. Dan will be home from work in a bit, and then everybody will be here, and we can have a nice dinner before tomorrow.” Louis’ eyes sparkle. Tomorrow is his birthday, after all, and Harry is excited for it. “Come on.” Louis picks up their bags and grabs Harry’s hand, then continues, “They never let any of the girls move into my room once I was out. I want to show you!”

 

After Harry sees Louis’ room (and get’s pushed up against the wall for a quick snog), he follows Louis downstairs and to where everybody is. They all quiet down when they enter the room, the air feeling stale almost.

And then a second later Louis’ name is being screeched and three girls come running towards him, followed by the fourth who Harry has seen pictures of and knows is Lottie. He stands back, letting them each get their hugs in.

Harry doesn’t feel nervous, waiting for Louis give each of them attention. Louis looks so happy to be able to see all of them, the smile on his face one of the brightest Harry has ever seen. He loves that Louis loves his siblings so much, loves how caring and sassy he manages to be with them.

After a few minutes, Louis starts introducing each of them to Harry. Daisy and Phoebe both comment on Harry’s long hair, Félicité tugs on Harry’s shirt (it’s his loose, black button up that he actually buttoned all the way up for once) and says she thinks it’s cute, and Lottie smiles and gives him a long look.

After the rest of the girls walk away, Lottie muses, “He must really like you since he brought you home. He’s never brought any of his boyfriends home.”

Harry already knew that, as Louis had told him a few weeks prior that Harry would be the first boy Louis’ family has met. He smiles and shrugs, looking at Louis who is blushing. “I mean, I would hope so. We are living together.”

Her face goes serious for a second as she says, “Please tell me you’ll help me give Lou as much shit as possible.”

“Lottie!” Louis scolds, though he’s smiling, his eyes mischievous.

“You’re a twat Louis. You should expect nothing less from me.”

“Harry won’t play along with your evil games! He’s  _ my _ boyfriend!”

Harry slowly backs away, smiling and finding his way to the living room. He sees Phoebe braiding Dory’s hair, and Daisy is sitting next to them on her phone. He’s not sure where Ernest is, but he comes over to sit on the floor next to Dory.

“Those hairclips your sister is using are cute,” he comments.

“They are?” She reaches behind herself, hand open, and Harry puts one in her hand.

He sits quietly and shows Dory each hairclip before Phoebe braids them in, content.

They’ve seemed to take to Harry quite well, and he couldn’t have asked for a better meet.

 

A couple hours later Dan comes home and Harry meets him for the first time. He’s a lovely man, very good with the kids, and he treats Harry like his own almost instantly.

It warms Harry’s heart, how welcoming Louis’ family is.

-

The next morning, Harry wakes Louis up with the most butterfly kisses he can muster, smiling when Louis starts laughing.

“Harry!” he whisper-yells, “I’m awake! I’m awake…”

He stops with a final, deeper kiss on the lips, draping himself over Louis. The bed is smaller than the one they have at home, since it’s Louis’ childhood bed, but they don’t mind the closeness.

“Good morning birthday boy,” he whispers, not sure of who else in the house is up yet. He tucks his face in Louis’ neck, breathing in his warm scent. “Turning the big twenty-seven! How’s it feel, old man?”

“ _ Your _ old man,” Louis corrects through a smile. His arms wrap around Harry, and they snuggle together. “Where’s my special birthday present, huh?” Louis winks.

Harry squirms, rolling his eyes though Louis can’t see it. “Louuu, you know we can’t. Your sisters are right next to us.”

Louis sighs, but he kisses Harry’s forehead and holds him tighter. “I know love. I was just joking. I’ll just have to attack you the minute we get home.”

“Can’t wait,” Harry grins, settling in Louis’ arms. It only lasts for a moment though, because Louis starts shuffling around, clearly trying to get out of bed.

“No!” Harry groans, burying his head in his pillow as he feels the cold air attack his exposed legs, “Come back to bed baby,”

“But presents.” Is all Louis offers as an explanation, slipping some joggers on and rushing out the door.

If Harry didn’t instantly miss Louis’ presence, he would stay in bed. But he’s cold and wants to see Louis’ fluffy hair and the twins’ giggly smiles, so he drags himself out of bed to get some real clothes on.

Downstairs, he finds Louis playing with Ernie, and Dory and Lottie doing some coloring. He quietly sneaks into the kitchen, where he finds Jay finishing up some eggy bread. There’s already sausages, bacon, and pancakes finished sitting on the island, and Harry steps up next to Jay, a wide smile on his face.

“Do you need any help, Jay?” He asks, reaching for the last of the bread on the counter before she even has a chance to answer. He hands it over, and she thanks him with a smile.

“Good morning Harry,” she greets, cracking the egg in one hand. “That’s very kind of you, but I’m almost finished actually. If you’d like you can get the juice out and enough cups for everybody. I’ve already got the tea brewing too.”

“Of course.”

As Harry starts looking for the cups, counting out more than enough, Jay quietly says, “Louis really does love you. You were so good meeting all the kids yesterday, especially with Ernie and Dory. I caught him staring at you playing with Ernie last night and he had the biggest heart eyes.”

Playing with Ernie (and Dory) last night was the most fun Harry’s had in awhile. It had been a little bit since Harry’s been around kids - as young as they are anyway. He’s always loved kids, and the youngest twins are no exception. He already loves them more than anything, and he’s only known them a day.

“He was staring?” is what Harry responds with, not looking up.

“Of course he was! Harry you must be thick to not realise how much he loves seeing you with those kids. I’m his mother so I’m not going to say any further than this, but if either of you were physically able to have kids, you wouldn’t have gotten any sleep last night.”

Harry chokes on nothing, eyes wide and cheeks filling with warmth. “Jay, I - ”

“Don’t deny it. We both know it’s true. Louis is head-over-heals for you, and I hope you feel the same way because I’ve never seen him this happy. As his mother I’m hoping he stays that way.”

“Jay, please. I love Louis to the moon and back,” Harry says, giving her the most sincere smile he can. Louis is his world, and he would never do anything to hurt him. “As far as I’m concerned, Louis will stay happy for as long as I can make him. Until the day Louis no longer lets me love him.”

She looks like she has tears in her eyes, and Harry walks over to hug her, rubbing her back as she replies, “I couldn’t have asked for a better man for my baby. And for my other babies. You’re too kind to all of us.”

“What is this?”

They both pull apart, and there Louis is standing in the doorway. His cheeks are a little red, breathing a little heavy from playing with the kids, but he smiles wide when Harry makes eye contact with him.

“Harry and I were just talking about you, nothing to worry about love,” Jay says, going right back to setting up the food. “Breakfast is ready!” she calls out.

Harry feels Louis’ hand tugging him out of the kitchen and upstairs, to the bedroom. “Spill,” he says as soon as the door shuts.

For a moment, Harry just looks at Louis, admiring him, how beautiful he is. “I love you,” is what he starts out with, and then he steps in Louis’ space, their faces inches apart. “Your mum said you were staring at me with the kids yesterday. She also inched towards an inappropriate comment.”

Louis goes red again, bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes flicking away. “You’re just so good with them… And they love you. I don’t know. I’ve just always seen myself as a family man, and I’ve never really had the chance to see you with kids or to talk to you about it. I loved seeing you with them. It made me really imagine a future with you.”

“Really?” Harry can’t believe it. He’s imagined a future with Louis: being married and having kids and owning a house together. He knew Louis wanted that eventually, but he didn’t know Louis was already thinking about that with Harry.

“Of course! I love you. And in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve never been with anyone as long as I’ve been with you. They all show different interests than me, and as soon as they do I can’t stand being with them anymore. But you,” Louis accentuates it with a quick peck to Harry’s lips, pulling him close, “You are so great with animals and kids, and honestly seeing you playing with Ernie and Dory made me think inappropriate thoughts.”

“Lou!” Harry scolds, though he’s smiling wide.

Louis rolls his eyes and kisses Harry again. “Shut up. You know why.”

“I do,” Harry agrees, “And I love you so much. I’ve thought about a future with you too. Kids and a house and a ring. You are the best thing to happen to me, Louis Tomlinson. And I would love to raise six dogs and cats and kids - ”

“Six of each?!” Louis fake outrages.

Harry just continues, “With you until we’re old and wrinkly and making gross jokes to tease our adult kids.”

Softly, Louis replies, “I would love that too. Our kids are going to hate us when we’re old.”

Leaning in close, Harry tucks his nose in next to Louis’ their foreheads resting together. He closes his eyes, humming a random tune for a second. “I love you Louis. Thank you for letting me come to your family’s Christmas.”

“You didn’t really have a choice,” Louis teases, “I love you too Harry. Now come on - ” Louis takes a second to kiss Harry deeply, then continues, “Don’t want cold breakfast, do you?”

As Harry is about to agree, Louis slaps his bum, giggling as he runs out of the room.

“Louis!” Harry runs after him, nearly banging his shoulder into the doorframe as he follows.

As he eyes Louis’ slightly jiggling bum running downstairs, Harry smiles to himself. He can hear Ernie and Dory talking to Jay, Lottie is yelling Harry’s name from somewhere, and he feels his heart swell. Yes, he’s away from his own family, but he’s got a second family right here, and he couldn’t have asked for a better experience.

 


End file.
